The Adventures Of The Female Marauder
by Band-Nerd1013
Summary: Meet Tori Tarbet. The only girl marauder. She's no ordinary girl. When she entered her 5th year at Hogwarts she never imagined she would end up being hunted by Voldemort, be one of the youngest order members of all time or almost lose all her friends. Twice. Oh yeah! Why do the boys call her Tinkerbelle? You'll have to read to find out! 5th-7th year fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! I Hope this one gets as much views as my Kickin' It story! 270! Thank you so much! Well this Story is very AU and I know You'll have a lot of questions about where certain characters are and ill try to answer without giving too much away!**

**Disclaimer: Alright I Do not own harry potter... darn. I only own the plot and my OCs! I also do not own the pictures of the characters that I've posted links to at the bottom!**

**Chapter 1: 5th year begins **

''Tori..'' ''Tori...'' ''Tink, Tink, TINKERBELLE!" ''Go away Moons I'm sleeping.'' moons, or Moony, otherwise known as Remus Lupin chuckled. "How did you know it was me Tink?" If my eyes were open i would've rolled them at him. ''Because Remmy, it's early and you're the only one brave enough to come in here this early. Why? because its EARLY!'' ''Tori really?'' I sighed and rolled over bringing the comforter down so i could see. ''Look its obviously not past Eleven or else I'd be up so it IS early.'' He chuckled again. Man i wish he'd stop that. He's too cheery in the mornings. "Well I sure hope it's not past eleven Tink, or else we wouldn't be going to Hogwarts this year.''

At the mention of Hogwarts I sat straight up in my bed, my dirty blonde hair flying everywhere and my carribean blue eyes wide with shock, ''Shit." I jumped up and started running around trying to get ready while Remus stood there laughing his head off. This time I really did roll my eyes at him as I Pushed past the 6'1, sandy brown-haired, blue-eyed, werewolf to jump in the shower. I quickly undressed and jumped in, thankful that Remus didn't use all the hot water. I got out and took a towel to wrap myself up in and quickly set off back to my room.

I locked the door and changed into some grey acid washed shorts. They were fairly new, and the were short but not to short so i shouldnt have to sit through another lecture from Remus. I went to my closet and pulled out a teal, my favorite color, floral lace, sleeveless halter top. i slipped it over my head and then put on my favorite knee-high black Chuck Taylors. I did a little twirl in the mirror and looked at myself. I was pretty skinny but not really twig like either, I only weighed 105lbs. and i stood proudly at 5'11. Not bad for a 15-year-old. I looked at my damp hair and quickly grabbed my wand off my nightstand. After ten minutes of dying and curling my hair with magic, it was finally presentable. Dont get me wrong! I usually couldn't give a fuck what my hair looked like but hey, first days back to Hogwarts are special! I put my wand in my pocket and made sure i had everything packed before running down stairs.

''There you are! Wow you look gorgeous dear!'' A woman in her mid 40's with brown hair spoke as I entered the kitchen. ''Thanks Aunt Zoey!'' She turned to go finish making breakfast as I sat down. I looked up to see Remus staring at me from across the table. ''aren't you forgetting something?'' He said while pointing at my hair. I looked down I couldn't see anything wrong with my hair. "What?" He sighed before picking up his wand and pointing it at me. A few swishes and a couple muttered words later I looked down to see the ends of my hair dyed teal with a few teal streaks throughout the rest of my hair. I looked up with the biggest grin I've ever had. "Thanks bro." "No problem sis." He shot back at me. I looked up to see uncle David walk in. He was in his early 50's and had blue eyes and sandy brown hair. He was smiling and shaking his head. ''Do we have to remind you two that you're actually cousins, not brother and sister?'' I just rolled my eyes and laughed. While it was true, me and Remmy were actually cousins, we were so close we felt like brother and sister. ''Dad we go over this every year'' Remus began. "Yea yea, I know son I'm just teasing.''

All conversation was cut short after that as breakfast was laid on the table. I smelled the sweet aroma of Aunt Zoeys' eggs and bacon and dug in, shoveling food into my mouth as fast as I could. "Glad to know your eating habits haven't changed'' I looked up at my Uncle and smiled. ''Yeah at this point she'll be able to eat more than Sirius.'' I turned towards Remus with a mock hurt look. ''Please. We all know I can already eat more than Padfoot." Everyone laughed

''Bye Aunt Zoey, bye Uncle David!'' I said hugging each one in turn. I ran through the barrier taking it all in. From the chaos of children running around to the smoke coming off the red steam engine. ''Ready?'' Remus asked coming through the barrier. I gave a quick nod and we took off. ''I dont understand why I have to take care of this bloody thing'' You could hear the frustration in Remus' voice as he re-adjusted our owl, Pickinys', cage. ''Because I took care of it the last two years moons.'' He opened his mouth to say something but what, I'll never know, because at that point I saw a tall, very well-built, black-haired boy leaning against a pillar. I took off running with my trunk zooming behind me.

When I was about three feet away from the boy I yelled ''Snuffles!'' and i dropped my trunk and launched myself at him. He turned around and caught me in a hug. ''Hey Tinkerbell.'' He set me down and held me at arms link looking me up and down. He gave a little smirk and a wink. ''Wow, looking good girl.'' I laughed and then Remus showed up ''Whats up Sirius?'' ''Nothing Moony, just checking out Tink here.'' He said with a silly smile. ''Hope you aren't trying to make a move on my girl Padfoot.'' A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw my boyfriend, one and half years people. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek ''Hey James.'' ''Muah? The most Noble Sirius Black steal the almighty James Potters' girlfriend?'' Sirius said dramatically. ''Why I would never!'' We all laughed as Sirius and James did there secret handshake.

James and Sirius were like brothers, they even looked like it. They both had dark black hair. James hair was very unruly and wild, and was longer in the front than in the back. Sirius hair was a couple of inches past his ears and was usually always got in his eyes, but wasn't crazy like James'. Sirius hair was better taken care of than mine! His hair was like his baby. James was 6'1 with hazel eyes, while Sirius was 6'3 with stormy grey eyes. Other than that they were practically clones. ''Hey, where's Peter?'' I questioned. ''Wormtail? He said he'd meet us on the train.'' James answered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked down the train corridor until we came to the same compartment we've used since first year. ''So..'' Remus started "Are you guys excited for this year?'' James nodded enthusiastically while Sirius and I groaned. ''Whoopie, a whole year where I can't even transform.'' I said sarcastically. ''Yeah and a whole year for Gwin to get more boyfriends and more attitude.'' Sirius said while rolling his eyes. ''Where is Gwin anyway?'' James asked. Before he could answer the door opened. A chubby boy with dark brown hair, who stood about 5'9 with murky green eyes entered the compartment. ''Hey Peter." We all said. ''Hey guys.'' He said while plopping down on the cushioned seat. I gave him a look. ''And girl.'' He finished. I nodded in satisfaction. ''Anyways'' Sirius said dragging out the word to get our attention. ''She's with her boy toy of the weak.'' Sirius said grumpily ''Like brother like sister Si" Remus said with a little sigh. Gwin Black from the Noble House of Black was Sirius' little sister. She had auburn color hair and blue-green eyes. She stood about 5'6 and was pretty hated by almost everyone in her family, except for Sirius, for following in Sirius' Legacy and becoming a Gryffindor.

After a couple of hours of catching up and planning our prank for the feast, everyone took to their own things. Moony was reading, Padfoot and Wormtail were playing Exploding Snap, and Prongs was sleeping. I stared out the window and started thinking about something I swore I wouldn't. My family. My dad, Charlie Lupin was a wizard while my mom, Annabelle, was a full blood Pyrenta Fairy. My dad's side of the family didn't really approve of him marrying my mom, so everyone but Uncle David disowned him. He didn't want to be part of a family that unaccepting so he legally changed his name to Tarbet.

Pyrenta fairies were hunted quite often back then for their magical powers and their healing blood. All of moms side of the family were dead because we were the last line of Pyrentas and everyone was starting to hate fairies, saying they were evil, decieving creatures. They were afraid of us. Of our powers. I felt myself grip the seat in anger. Pyrenta fairies can control the elements and shape shift into any animal. Every Pyrenta had their own little side powers too. Mine are flying, which is very common, and glimmering, which is like apparating but only up to 5 miles at a time.

My family was pretty perfect. I have an older brother, his name is Matt, he's six years older than me. We don't talk anymore. Not since the summer after his graduation. That was the summer after my second year. He's hated me ever since that night.

_Flashback_

_A 12-year-old Tori was running down the hall to tell her parents the news. Sure it was three in the morning but they would be excited to find out that her fairy powers had settled and she could use them and fully transform without a problem. She got to the top of the stairs when she heard the voices. She took out her wand and silently crept down the she got to the bottom she stuck her head around the corner and saw her parents standing there. They were surrounded by wizards with black hood and masks. That's when she saw him. Voldemort. Standing in her living room with a wand pointed at her mothers' heart._

_''Where is she?'' his raspy voice echoed through the house.''She's not a Pyrenta, she didn't get the DNA. She's just a witch, leave her out of this.'' Annabelle said choking out the words between her tears. ''Then this ends with you.'' Before anyone could even scream, there was a green flash and Annabelle dropped to the floor dead. Tori felt the tears on her face as she saw the wand point toward her father. She ran out of her hiding spot the only thing on her mind was how she couldn't lose her father too. She raised her wand up in the air thinking of different spells to say when she froze. The eyes. Those evil red slits had made her freeze with fear. She couldn't even bring out her Pyrenta magic._

_Charlie Tarbet turned to his daughter ''Run Tor, Ru-'' Tori turned around to see her father on the ground. She turned and saw one of the wizards laughing at her father's death. All of the sudden the laughing stopped. The young girl turned back towards Voldemort. He asked one simple, but deadly question. ''Join us girl, or die.'' The young girl looked the evil man in the eye, her fear replaced with hot anger. ''Die.'' She spit at him. ''So be it.'' and with those words came a green light. Tori ducked and ran out the back door dodging as many spells as she could. She hid outside until help came. Her brother had blamed her for not being able to help their parents. He, being a Ravenclaw in school, had yelled at her asking her where her stupid Gryffindor bravery was now. He apparated away, refusing to take her in. _

_End of flashback_

I was broken out of my thoughts by someone shaking me. ''Come on love, we're here.'' I followed James out of the train and towards the carriages. I hated riding in them. I was the only one who could see the Thestrals, since I had witnessed a death. We all settled down into a carriage when Peter spoke up. ''Are you alright Tink?'' I gave him a small nod and replied ''Yeah just thinking Pete.'' I turned and looked out the window and stared at the luminous castle ahead, and whispered. ''Here's to a new year.''

Character Pictures

Tori: searchclient=safari&hl=en&tbm=isch&q=dirty+blonde+haired+and+blue+eyed+teenage+girl&spell=1&sa=X&ei=

TVDrUb_8CorE9gSz3YDICQ&ved=0CDsQBSgA&biw=320&bih=356&sei=VVDrUZvGKoH49gSTkoD4Bg#biv=i%7C15%3Bd%7C9MoyGlM30qNGRM%3A

Remus: searchq=young+remus+lupin&client=safari&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=

univ&sa=X&ei=hVTrUcriJ6nOyQH8xIDYDQ&ved=0CCgQsAQ&biw=320&bih=416#biv=i%7C6%3Bd%7CCIEPfzjH0zvtAM%3A

Sirius: search?q=young+sirius+black&client=safari&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=

ilXrUajuCOTAyAGKtYBA&ved=0CCgQsAQ&biw=320&bih=416#biv=i%7C8%3Bd%7CQ8cP8Jzs27MKaM%3A

James: searchq=young+james+potter&client=safari&hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=

X&ei=2FXrUfuLI4beyAGChYHQAw&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=320&bih=416#biv=i%7C104%3Bd%7C4AFYWww7USrkSM%3A

searchq=young+james+potter&client=safari&hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=

2FXrUfuLI4beyAGChYHQAw&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=320&bih=416#biv=i%7C45%3Bd%7C_HZy7EAx9wI4qM%3A

searchq=auburn+haired+and+blue+green+eyed+teenage+girl&client=safari&hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=

isch&sa=X&ei=C1jrUczkEeWwygG8o4GYDg&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=320&bih=385#biv=i%7C3%3Bd%7CFtN3akW2toiThM%3A

Tori outfit and

**A/N: There yea go! Review and tell me what you guys think of Chapter 1 :) So every time a new character is mentioned I'll Add a link to their picture so you guys can get a better view! :) Hope ya liked it!**

**~Band-Nerd1013**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NEED TO READ! alright so I know my links in the last chapter didn't work so i kind of found a way to fix this! Alright so i made an instagram for my fanfictions! The username Is bandnerd1013fanfiction It has pictures of all the characters as they appear in new chapters and ill probably start posting sneak peaks on there as well! Anyway if you don't have a instagram and you want to see the pictures PM me and I'll find a way to get them to you! :) hey! somewhere in this chapter i put a Total Starkid line! If you can find it leave it to me in a review and ill shout you out in the next chapter! **

**Also! First I'd like to thank Charlotte May Grace and CocoDonahue for following and favoriting this story! And Thanks for reviewing! I'd also like to thank my amazing Beta readers! Sev's Little girl**

**Disclaimer: I Only own what you dont recognize!**

Chapter 2: A feast and then Reunion time!

As we walked through the doors to the great hall you could feel how excited everyone was to be back. I headed to the Gryffindor table with the guys. I sat down with Remus on my right, James on my left, and Sirius and Peter across from us. We were getting things ready for our prank when Gwin popped up and squeezed her way in between Sirius and Peter. She looked... Rushed to say the least. Her hair was messy and her lipstick was smeared. ''Tori!" She squealed. ''One second Gwin.'' I sad as the doors opened and in walked the first years led by a strict looking McGonagall.

I looked at the boys and they got set. ''But I need to tell you now.'' Gwin whined. I shot her a look ''Or I could wait, whichever you prefer.'' I smiled and turned back to the boys ''1... 2... 3!'' Suddenly the Slytherin table all turned into different animals. Regulus, Narcissa, and Bellatrix Black all turned into Black sheep. Severus Snape turned into a slimy toad, and Lucius Malfoy turned into a giant smelly monkey. Everyone was laughing so hard that there were tears in almost everyone's eyes, Including us and some first years!

McGonagall lips turned up a bit but then snapped into a frown, she turned towards us with a look of rage on her face. ''POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW, LUPIN, TARBET!'' We turned towards her innocently. ''DETENTION.'' She said sternly. ''You have no proof it was us professor!'' James said standing up in mock defiance. McGonagall gave a quick sigh of defeat, she opened her mouth to take back the punishment when a loud crack was heard. Everyone looked up to see red sparks. _'Slytherins what party animals -Marauders' _''Now you have proof.'' James said smugly sitting back down. McGonagall gave him a small glare before she began the sorting. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could not focus. Usually I find the sorting kind of interesting and I pay attention a bit, but I was never this out of it. Oh well I was never going to remember these kids names. Oh well! That's Moonys' job. Remus always pays close attention to the sorting. He practically commits every name and face to memory.

I heard loud clapping coming from our table. Crap. That means we just got a new member. I turned to Remus to ask him the newcomers' name. I opened my mouth to ask but the words never came out and my eyes widened in shock at the scene before me. Remus. Wasnt. Watching. The. Sorting. He looked like he was staring at something across the hall. I blinked a couple of times to make sure this was real.

I simultaneously hit James in the arm and kicked Sirius and Peter under the table. They all looked at me as I pointed to Remus. Their faces all quickly took the same expression as mine. In sync we all turned are heads and followed his line of vision across the hall. He was either staring at Gilderoy Lockhart, Or two girls. I'll take the second option. I took a closer look at the girls and realized I knew them quite well.

The first one was Elodie Tucker, A shy Ravenclaw 5th year. She had long wavy Chocolate brown hair and Pretty pale blue eyes. She loved to read and was very intelligent, hence the Ravenclaw part. In fact, her, Remus, and Snape were always fighting for the highest grade ranks in our year. The other girl was Paisley Brooks, she was Elodies' best friend. Paisley had long pin straight brown hair with tons of blonde highlights. She had Greyish-Blueish eyes and was also a 5th year Ravenclaw, which shocked everybody who knew her. While Paisley was a pretty girl, sought after by two-thirds the male population of Hogwarts, she wasnt the brightest.

At our end of the year party last year we played a game called 94 seconds. **(I do not own 94 seconds) **Pretty much you get a category and a letter and you have to say something that pertains to that category, but it has to start with the given come Paisleys' turn the category was vegetable and the letter was O. What does she say? Orangutan. Yeah my point exactly. So it safe to say Remus wasn't interested in her.

Sirius turned around and held out three fingers to the side to stand for an E and then made a P. E or P, Elodie or Paisley. I rolled my eyes and held out three fingers. I looked around expecting to see all E's only to realize that Sirius and James had P's. I turned to Peter and he held out and E, I always knew he was the smart one. Before I could say anything about their poor judgement Dumbledore began his speech.

''The very best of evenings to you! Now to our new students Welcome! to our old welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Now, Tuck in!'' with that food of all kinds appeared on the table. We all loaded up our plates and started eating. ''So Gwin.'' I started after swallowing some potatoes. ''What did you need to tell me?'' She looked up excitedly "Oh Tori! Amos said he loved me!'' She said giddily. Sirius started choking on his meat. ''Amos? I thought you were dating David?'' I said raising an eyebrow. ''We broke up like two weeks ago.'' she said shrugging her shoulders. Sirius, having recovered from choking, entered the conversation. ''Amos Diggory? The bloody Hufflepuff?'' ''Hey! Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!'' Gwin said defensively. ''Good. Maybe he can find your virginity.. Oh wait even Merlin himself could do that!'' He said smirking. ''Sirius.'' Remus reprimanded. ''She's only Fourteen.'' Gwin sighed ''We go through this every year Lupin. I turn fifteen in two months! I started school a year late! Remember?'' She said agitated ''Obviously not.'' Remus muttered.

I opened the door to our dorm. After Remus gave the first years instructions we all hugged and said goodnight. I barely walked in the dorm before I was tackled into a hug. I looked down to see one of my close friends Rose Lipton. Rose was pretty ordinary, she didnt have any special features or talents. Dull black hair and dull brown eyed Rose. ''Hey Ro.'' I said hugging her. We sat down on her bed nd talked about our summers and stuff for a while before I excused myself and exited the 5th year dorms. I sprinted to the 6th year girls dorm and threw the door open. I saw four girls who I had missed so much over the summer. I ran to all of them giving each a hug.

Alice Smith, who had shoulder length blonde, almost golden, hair and pretty bably blue eyes. Dorcas Meadow had dark, sleek, chestnut-brown hair and hazel eyes. Marlene McKinnon had light blonde hair and greyish eyes. I hugged each of them and then turned to see the girl i missed the most. Josie Bonser, had long strawberry blonde hair, that was almost always in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. These were the four people who were the closet thing i had to ''Girlfriends.''.

After the hugs, i sat down in the circle and realized they had began talking about Frank Longbottom. He was a gryffindor in their year that Alice had a HUGE crush on. I joined in on their teasing of her. I never thought I'd miss girl talk so much. ''Tori?'' that snapped me back to reality. ''Huh?'' I asked stupidly as they laughed. ''We asked how you and James are.'' Alice said smiling. ''Oh!'' I said thinking about it. ''Well we're good, I mean I didn't get to see him over the summer and he seemed a little distant but..'' I trailed off shrugging my shoulders. ''Why didn't you see him?'' Marlene asked with a raised eyebrow.

''He was always busy so I never got to go over to his house and he usually had Sirius over and they never really wanted to come all the way out to our house.'' They all shared a look, a look that worried me. I chose to ignore it. I wouldn't let their assumptions make me go crazy. We talked for another hour or so before I snuck back into my dorm and got ready for bed. I couldn't help but grin, thinking about how fun and care-free this year would be.

Man was I wrong.

**A/N: There it is! Tell me what you think! Like I said Find The Starkid moment and I'll Give you a shout out! Please review! even if you hate this story! Review and tell me how much it makes you want to Tear your eyeballs out.. well maybe not that.. Haha Until Next time!**

**~Band-Nerd1013**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow it's been a while.. So I guess you guys hate this story since there is like one review but that's okay! I'm still going to post! :) So I've had some people kind of complain about Tori/James relationship.. It will not stay like that for long! I'm a big Jily person and I will make sure they get together but I need James to do something terrible to lead to a certain chain of events! So James will be very OC for a while! I know it's pretty boring now but after a few more chapters the plot really kicks in and the story takes off:)**

**I want to thank Sev's little girl and my other awesome girl! She knows who she is! For helping me with this story! :) You guys are** awesome:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. I'm just playing in Rowling's sand box for a bit! :)**

Chapter 3: The Law.

A few months had passed since the beginning of term. The five marauders were all seated around the fire in the common room, staring at Remus in shock.  
"Wait what?" Tori asked for the fifth time. "I'm dating Paisley." Remus said putting space between each word. "I thought you were the smart one Tink." He said with a small smile. Tori shot him a withering look and glanced at Peter. "What about Elodie?" Peter asked, having the same thoughts as Tori. "Guys just admit you were wrong." James said not making eye contact with his girlfriend. He'd been doing that a lot lately and Tori didn't like it one bit. "Whatever." Tori mumbled rolling her eyes and leaning back in her chair. She looked at the clock. "I'm off to bed." She said standing up. She walked up the stairs and into the marauders dorm. She like sleeping in here a lot more than in her room. She went into the bathroom and changed into her Pajamas, Which consisted of a baggy pair of blue and tan boxers that belonged to Remus and an old T-shirt of Sirius'. She walked over and grabbed one of James blankets and quickly grew out her wings and fluttered up to her hammock that was hung in the top corner. She laid down and put her wings away as she got settled and drifted into a light sleep, thinking about how Elodie would be better for her cousin.

She was one of the first ones up. She cringed as she realized she was supposed to eat breakfast with Rose today and she was late. She quickly took a shower and got ready before proceeding to wake the boys. She flicked her wrist at the sink and shot four jets of water at the boys beds.  
She heard a thump, a bang, and then nothing but curse words. "Bloody hell woman.." Sirius said as she stood there smiling. "Sorry guys but we have to get a move on it." The boys looked at the clock and then scrambled to try to beat each other to the shower. It was then that she realize that James wasn't up. She walked over to his bed and pulled back the curtains, to reveal an empty bed. "What the hell.." She mumbled realizing James must have left earlier. Walking down stairs she quickly scanned the room for Rose. Not being able to find her she waited for the boys. Her hands started fiddling with the locket that she never took off. It was a symbol that she was a Marauder. All of them had one. They were all set with pretty complex charms. They only opened to the owners voice and they held certain pictures for the gang. If, one of said Marauders was kicked out or no longer a Marauder, the locket quit working. "I, Tinkerbell, Solemnly swear I am up to no good." She said quietly as the locket popped open. She looked at the picture on the left, it was just of her and Sirius. She was on his back holding up a peace sign with pursed lips as he held up a rock and roll sign and was bobbing his head up and down. It was a second later they started laughing. She smiled at the memory before turning to the picture on the right. It was all five of them arms wrapped around each other smiling and making faces at the camera.  
"Hey." She snapped her head up closing the locket as she saw Remus, Sirius, and Peter standing before her. "You ready to go?" Peter asked. "Yeah! Let's go!" She said jumping up and following the boys down to the great hall.  
As they were walking she couldn't help but ask. "Where's James?" The boys all looked at her. "We're not sure. He's usually gone when we get up these days." Remus said shrugging. "Oh." She said as they entered the hall and sat down, filling their plates with food. She looked around the room for Rose. She didn't see her friend anywhere. Before she could dwell on the thought any longer, a loud screeching mixed with the flapping of wings was heard throughout the Great Hall. The mail was here. She grabbed at the Daily Prophet that landed in front of her as the boys crowed around her to read the headline.

**Half breed law in action!**  
**~Charles Mellon**

_Just yesterday, the Ministry decided to pass the Half Breed Registration law. The law states that every Half-breed must be registered with the ministry. On further inspection, and interview the minister himself, the law is there to "protect the half-breeds from being pressured onto the other side." The Law states that every half-breed needs to be registered by the end of the month or there will be extreme consequences._

They all stopped reading by that point. Tori stared in shock, she couldn't believe what she had just read. She bawled her hands into a fist and banged the table, slightly looking over at Remus' pale face. The others all cursed under their breath worried for their two friends. Tori turned to Remus and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Remmy." She said quietly. He turned towards his cousin within angry look in his eyes. "It's not going to be alright but of course you wouldn't know that would you." He said. "The hell it's not Remus! This affects me as much as it does you." She hissed trying to keep her voice down. "There is only one known

at Hogwarts and we all know that its me! They won't come after you, hell they won't even think it's you as long you keep your stupid wings to yourself!" He said angrily. "Seriously Remus we're both in the same boat here, who cares if there is only one known half-breed here!" She said calmly as she tried not to start a fight with her cousin. "That's where you're wrong we're not in the same boat here! I am a werewolf and you're nothing but a bloody pixie!" He practically screamed at her. She looked him in the eyes trying to hide the hurt in her own as she got up from the table and stormed out of the Great hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tori walked in the direction of Dumbledore's office. She couldn't help but think of the last conversation she had with Remus, she knew that he didn't mean to hurt her and that he was just angry but the words still stung. She held back her tears and continued her trek. She was halfway to the office when she heard moaning and banging from a nearby abandoned classroom. She stopped, her hand on the doorknob of the classroom. She knew that she would have to deduct points. She took a deep breath and opened the door quietly, unprepared for what she saw. She quickly threw a hand over her mouth trying to stop the gasp and the sob that attacked her throat. The tears were running down her face as she made eye contact with one of the people. "Shit.. Tori.. I'm.." The voice trailed off. She looked up and locked eyes with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, who was half-naked and who was currently making out with a fully naked girl. Scratch that.. A fully naked Rose. Tori felt the bile rise in her throat but pushed it down. "Save it." She said quietly as the tears spilled out. "I trusted both of you.. And this is what you do.." She whispered. A sudden wind came out of no where swirling around the room. The two perpetrators opened their mouths, but she silenced them. "I don't want to hear it. I loved you both. Funny how things back fire huh?" She said seriously. The winds picked up as she dangerously took a step towards the two "It's funny how much I trusted you, I never trusted two people more in my entire life except for the other marauders and yet it backfired on me like it always has. Dammit James I loved you more than I've ever loved anyone but obviously it just goes to prove that love is fucked up. I'm so done with your games and your lying. This, this is the final straw." She calmed the wind down with her hand as she turned back towards the door. "Have a nice life. I hope I never have to talk to you again." She said as she stormed out of the room before any more tears escaped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She ran as fast as she could knowing that one of the two of her ex friends would be coming after her any second. She ran all the way to Dumbledore's office screaming the password at the gargoyle as she ran up the stairs. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself as she stood right outside of Dumbledores' office. She slid down to the wall and wiped away her tears taking a few more breaths before she stood up and casually knocked on the door. She faintly heard the come in. She slowly open the door and walked in sitting herself down in front of Dumbledore. She looked up at the wise old mentor in front of her and locked eyes with him staring him down. She knew that she looked bad but she didn't care this had to be done now. "Sir." she said quietly but firmly we need to talk. Dumbledore looked over his spectacle glasses at her "What about Mrs. Tarbet?" he asked questioningly. "I want you to tell me everything you know about this registration law" she said bawling her hands into fists as she remembered everything that happened over this dumb little law this morning. "I believe we know the same amount about this law Mrs. Tarbet." He said looking at the young girl. "Great! Then we know that the ministry only knows of one half-breed at Hogwarts." She said as more of a statement than a question. The man only nodded. "Take me." She said sternly looking at the Headmaster, her look practically leaving no room for argument. "Take you where Tori?" He asked the young girl, even though he already knew her answer. "Take me to the ministry instead of Remus. We all know I'm the only other one here. Mine isn't even as bad! He has a bright future ahead of him Headmaster and I will not let some prejudice fools put him down without even knowing him!" She said now standing in her angry rant. "Mrs. Tarbet, you do know that if I take you, and willingly lie to the Ministry, if they find out that Mr. Lupin is a half-breed they will torture, and possibly kill the both of you? Perhaps even me?" He said to the girl seeing the determination in her eyes, he felt like he already knew the answer. "I know Sir, and I'm sorry to put all our lives on the line, but it's a chance I'm willing to take if it helps him." She said determinedly. The old man gave a sigh, knowing that was what the girl would say. "Fine Mrs. Tarbet. I will take you in his place. You mustn't tell him about it though or your plans will crumble. I'll give you a week to come to a final decision on the matter." She looked up gratefully. "You can wait that week but my answer won't change." She said as she began to rise out of the chair. "Thank you Headmaster, Goodnight." She said as she walked out the door.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with one thought on his mind. This young girl, who was so fiercely loyal and protective, would be the death of him someday.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys! I realized I made a mistake at the end of the last chapter! I put goodnight instead of good day! My bad! Along with my other grammar mistakes! Sorry... Anyway! Did you guys like the drama in the last chapter? Was it good? Bad? Too much? Not enough? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter *sigh.* I'm just playing in Rowling's sand box for a bit:)**

Chapter 4: Realizations and Drama, straight ahead!

Tori walked down the steps, furiously wiping her eyes to get rid of all the stupid tears she couldn't keep in. She was a tough girl, but between the fights and the break up.. It obviously wasn't her day. She sighed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She looked down at her watch realizing her first class was almost over. Making a quick decision she conjured her books and strode out to the green house, there was no point in going to class for five minutes.. She'd just be really early to her herbology class.

She sat there trying to find a good excuse to where she was. The marauders would attack her when they found her here and not in her first hour, especially when a few tears kept leaking out and her eyes were still red and puffy.

She heard them before she saw them. She swung her head and looked at the door as the students started to walk in. She sat in the very front, knowing none of the marauders would dare sit with her up there. Everyone passed her by obviously getting her 'I'm pissed' vibe she put on.

She saw Remus walk in. She went to talk to him when he swooped right by her, sitting in the very back. She was a little hurt, he didn't have anything to be angry with her about. Peter came in and looked torn between who to sit with. She gently nodded towards the back telling him to go to Remus. He shot her a gratified look before scurrying to his seat. The class had just begun when she looked around the room, looking for the missing Marauders. She looked directly across from her and saw Rose sitting there by herself. She felt a fresh wave of tears come but she bit her lip hard holding them back.

Suddenly the door was opened and two boys could be seen walking in together. She sighed as she realized that the only open seats were the one beside her, and the one beside Rose. She saw Sirius start to walk over to Rose. She quickly coughed and shot him a pleading look. He looked between her and a down looking James. He walked over and sat beside her as James sat with Rose. She heard them whispering and knew they were talking about her as they kept sending looks her way. She snapped her quill in half.

Sirius looked at her shocked as he leaned down and whispered to her. "What's wrong?" She looked straight ahead, refusing to look her close, no best, friend in the eye. "Nothing." She said a little too quickly. "What happened?" He hissed at Tori. "_Nothing_ Sirius. I don't want to talk about it." She said firmly. He shot her a look. "Fine. Then let's talk about where you were last class." He said. "I wasn't feeling well." She lied. "You should know after 5 years that I know when you're lying Tori, I saw you come out of Dumbledores office." He said a little angry that she didn't trust him enough to tell him.

"I was taking care of business." She said unable to stop herself as she turned her head and glanced at Remus. He saw her look and knew she had done something stupid. "What did you do Tori.." She bit her lip. He barely ever called her that. He usually called her Tink, or Bell. "Nothing.. Yet" she whispered the last part. He opened his mouth to question her when the class was dismissed. Tori jumped up trying to get out of the classroom before he could question her. She got a bit ahead of him. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She was shaking, from the cold November air or her own feelings she didn't know. She thought he had given up when she felt a hand gently grab her elbow. "What is going on?" Sirius asked as he spun her around. "We broke up." She said quickly trying not to cry again as she saw Rose and James walking together. Sirius was shocked. "WHAT?!" He yelled. Everyone turned to stare at his outburst but with one glare they all took off. "It's nothing. I'm not talking about it." She said simply refusing to meet his gaze. "If I tell you why I was with Dumbledore will you promise to keep quiet and not stop me." She asked seriously as she met his gaze. He saw the pleadingly look in her eyes and sighed, giving in. "I won't like it.. But I promise bell." He said quietly. She quickly explained her plan of going in Remus' place. She watched as his face went pale and hundreds of emotions flew across his face at once. "Are you crazy?! You're going to get hurt or something! He isn't even talking to you right now and you're willing to risk your life!" She sighed knowing he'd bring up the not talking part. "He's my cousin Siri.. And I told you I have a week to decide, it's not a set answer yet." She said telling a small lie. "Now let's go to class."

The days had passed slowly. It was torture. She kept avoiding James, Remus still would only exchange a few words with her, and she wished that it was Friday instead of Thursday so she could go give Dumbledore her answer. She was currently in the boys dorm, lounging on Remus' bed. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Peter, Remus, and Sirius. Remus was looking really pale. She quickly thought out the lunar cycle and realized the full moon was tomorrow night. When she thought about it, it was the perfect time, she was going to the ministry Saturday and he would barely be awake to be suspicious.

"Get off my bed." Remus said crisply. She winced before standing and going over to Sirius' bed plopping down beside him. "Hey! Who said you could lay with me!" Sirius asked teasingly. "Me!" She fired back playfully sticking her tongue out. "Stick that tongue out again Tarbet." He said mock evilly. She pretended to think before slowly flicking her tongue out. He tackled her and they started play wrestling. He got the upper hand and started tickling her. "No... Stop... Siri.. ALRIGHT! YOU WIN!" She said between breaths. "Will you two SHUT THE HELL UP!" Remus yelled from across the room. She pushed Sirius off her and stood up leaning on a bed post. "What's wrong with you?" She questioned him. He glared at her, but stayed silent. "Paisley dumped him.." Sirius said quietly, but Remus' sharp hearing picked up the soft whisper, and it seemed to have set him off. He kicked his bed hard and knocked some things down. "Remmy calm down!" Tori yelled trying to restrain him. He whipped around on her, anger and hatred in his eyes. "Shut up! You're the reason she did it! You did again Tori, you ruined yet another one of my relationships. Bravo!" He screamed at her. She opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off. "We had been dating for almost 3 months! Yea we secretly started over the summer." He added as he saw the looks on their faces.

"She'd been complaining about you for a while. I didn't think anything of it because I'd been complaining about you to, but then she dumped me. Why? Because I was spending too much time with you!" He said pointing an accused finger at Tori. "Because _you_ were taking me away from her!" Tori was shocked, she had no idea what was going on. "Remus what the.. I haven't even talked to you since like a week ago! That's bull shit!" She screamed finally letting her anger out. "No! Whats bullshit is that you ruined my relationship just because yours went down the drain!" He yelled, glaring coldly at his little cousin. She froze. Sirius tried to intervene, to stop the blow he knew was coming, but he was too late. "James dumped you for a reason, it's not right for you to destroy my happiness just because you were a unlovable stupid girlfriend!" Remus yelled. The all went silent. Sirius was staring at him in shock and Tori had her head down, clenching her fists. She looked up, the damned tear drops falling from her eyes like an unstoppable flood. "I hate you." She said towards Remus, her voice shaky. She turned and fled from the room, never looking back.

**Remus POV** (surprise3)

_"I hate you."_

His whole body turned cold at the words, and the slamming of the door. He looked up, his eyes locking with a very pissed off Sirius Black. "What the hell Remus." He said quietly. Which scared Remus the most. He didn't answer but instead turned and sat on his four-poster bed. "All she's been doing is trying to get her cousin back, damn it you knew how much that break up hurts her! It's only been a few days Remus! She's Family for Merlin's sake!" Sirius ranted his voice getting louder with each passing second. "I know.. And that's hardly fair! She's had a couple of days to her over it! I've barely had hours!" Remus said angrily. He took a deep breath and started again. "I didn't mean.." Sirius cut him off "Didn't mean what exactly? To push her out? To yell at her? To emotionally break her again? You fucked up Remus.. And you better hope she's more forgiving towards you this time than she's ever been to anyone." Sirius said disappointed as he stormed out of the room.

Remus sighed and leaned back against his headboard. He replayed the argument over in his head and each time he wanted to punch himself harder and harder. He felt the anger rise up in him as he also thought of his own break up. How was he going to fix this? The better question was.. Did he even want to?

**Tori POV**

She ran aimlessly. Her tears clouding her vision every once in a while. She had no idea where she was going but soon found herself in front of the doors leading outside. She looked around before pushing them open and running out into the cold night. The cold wind hit her like a slap to the face, but she didn't care. She ran to the edge of the lake before throwing herself down. She pulled her knees to her chest and did something she promised she wouldn't do ever again. She bawled like a baby. She couldn't stop and she cried so much she felt like she was choking. She had blocked the world out so much, she didn't even hear the footsteps coming her way.

**TBC!  
Sorry! I love cliff hangers.. So who came after her? James? Remus? Peter? Sirius? The girls? I'm not telling! :) Well leave a review and tell me what you think or who you think is showing up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I've had a few questions about where Lily is. I have it set up where Lily transfers in her 6th or 7th year! Anyway! Let's take a vote! Do you guys like it more when I do first person point of view like the first couple of chapters or the third person type like chapter 3 and 4? **

**I'd like to thank, Kyo Evans for reviewing this story and getting my Star Kid quote from chapter 2! **

**Also!**

**Alinthrada GamerGirl**

**Charlotte May Grace**

**CocoDonahue**

**Kyo Evans**

**Maiden of the Earth**

**MaxandThalia**

**PixyNoxx**

**SiriusOrionBlack22**

**bloodrose's dance**

**siriusfanno1**

**For following this story! Thanks guys:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just playing in Rowling's sand box for a while.**

_-previously- She had blocked the world out so much, she didn't even hear the footsteps coming her way. _

Tori was sitting there trying to calm herself down. She felt a presence behind her and then a hand rested itself on her shoulder. Letting her emotions get the better of her she jumped up and launched herself at the figure. She changed into an Arctic Wolf in mid-air. She barely registered the figure grow smaller right before she tackled them. She snarled her teeth and tried to claw the figure.

She was soon thrown off. She got up and looked at her companion. She could have sworn it was a human. Yet all she saw was a black dog staring her down. Too angry and emotional to think about who this was, she jumped claws out, grazing the side of the dog. Soon they were in a rolling around fight. The Black dog trying hard not to hurt the Wolf, but the wolf trying to hurt the dog. Suddenly she was pinned to the ground, a black paw on her throat warning her to stay down. Slowly the dog turned into a human. Her senses went crazy as she realized who it was, and mentally cursed herself for attacking. She turned back and moved into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked as he took in the posture of the girl.

"I should be asking you that.. Are you alright Snuffles? I didn't even think.. I'm so sorry." She muttered staring out towards the lake.

He sighed. "I'm fine." He looked at his injuries and the only bad one was his side, aside from that he only had little scratches. He looked at her and realized he still hurt her even though he tried his hardest not to. She had a decent size gash on her upper arm and a few scratches from rolling around.

"You need to be careful Bell.. Next time it might not be one of us who find you. You can't change like that in front of people.. You can't attack them like that for sure." He said stressing his point.

"I know.. It's just.. Ugh! How could he say that? Am I really that bad of a person?" She whispered more to herself than to him. "I'm just a burden.. I ruin Remus' relationships, You haven't had a girlfriend in a while because of me, You and James are fighting." She whispered. "This year was supposed to be good. Now there's Laws and more danger, plus practically the only family I have left hates me.. Just like Matt does." She said burying her head in her hands.

Sirius took a spot beside her and pulled her into a strong hug. He rocked her back and forth for a while. "You are not a burden Tori Tarbet. You don't ruin anything, Remus just needs time to cool off, I promise he still loves you." He felt her nod against his chest. "The law won't be too bad.. I hope. James and I, we'll get over it and all go back to the way we were." He said more to himself than her. "I haven't had a girlfriend because of you.. But not in the way you think, I can't date anyone without thinking of you, I shouldn't be feeling it Tink, I'm fifteen for Merlin's sake, but I think I'm in love with you. But that's not okay.. So I can't let it continue." He finished. He looked down at her when he didn't get a response. She was fast asleep, cuddled into his chest. He smiled slightly. He picked her up and slowly carried her back to the dorms.

'_'Run Tor, Ru-'' Tori turned around to see her father on the ground. She turned and saw one of the wizards laughing at her father's death. All of the sudden the laughing stopped. The young girl turned back towards Voldemort. He asked one simple, but deadly question. ''Join us girl, or die.'' The girl looked the evil man in the eye, her fear replaced with hot anger. ''Die.'' She spit at him. ''So be it.'' and with those words came a green light-' _

Tori woke with a start, she was breathing heavily. She looked around the room and realize she was in the boys dorm, but she was in a bed, and not her usual hammock. She looked up and saw the boys staring at her.

"What?" She asked the four boys. They continued to stare at her.

"You were screaming Tink.. We tried to get you up but you just now jolted awake." Peter said stepping forward.

She knew he was probably correct. She had been told she usually screamed when she had those nightmares. "Oh." She whispered. She glanced at the time and saw she had 10 minutes to get ready before she had to go to breakfast. She slowly got out of the bed, which she realized was Sirius', she stretched her arms above her head and realized she was in her clothes from last night. Everything came rushing back to her and she felt the color leave her face. She felt weak and gripped the bed post for support.

"Tink.." She looked up into Peters eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked sincerely.

She adverted her gaze and slowly looked down.

"Yeah I'm fine Pete." She answered slowly pushing herself off the bed and shrugging off her shirt, leaving her in a black tank top and shorts She was about to walk to the bathroom when she heard the gasps. She whipped around and saw all four of the boys eyes glued to her shoulder. Her face took a look of confusion as she glanced down at her arm. The gash. Sirius had done what he could to bandage it, but the blood was seeping through.

"What the bloody hell happened." Remus, James, and Peter all yelled at her.

She glanced up and locked eyes with Sirius, who looked at her with a guilty look. She sent him a small smile, assuring him it wasn't his fault. She looked at the others. Remus was extremely pale and tired, the full moon was tonight. Peter looked like he usually did, and she couldn't even look at James properly.

"It doesn't concern you." She said with an angry tint to her voice. "You didn't care about me last night, or the other day." She said looking at the two boys. "So why should you care now." She said angrily before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

On the other side of the door..

The boys were all shocked. None of them, except Sirius were ready for that outburst. Sirius stood in front of the bathroom door, blocking the other boys from storming in.

"What the hell.. Sirius what happened to her?" Peter asked.

Sirius looked at the boys, they were his best friends, but so was she. He took a deep sigh. "After you ran out of the dorm last night Pete, Tori and Remmy over there got into it." He said as he looked at a semi-guilty looking Remus. "I won't bore you with details but she ran out and then was so emotionally unstable she attacked me before she even knew who I was. We duked it out in out animal forms for a bit before she calmed down and realized who I was. Then she rambled on about her being a burden and I talked to her and then carried her back up here." He said simply, watching for a reaction. He only got Peters which was one of shock.

Remus just stood up and silently walked towards the door. "I'm late for my meeting with Poppy." He said before walking out.

The room was silent before the three boys decided to go down to breakfast and wait for Tori there.

**-Back to Tori.-**

She sunk down in the shower. Her arm hurt pretty bad at first under the water, but now it was more like a dull throb. She heard the door shut and realized the boys left. She got up and rinsed her hair once more before stepping out of the shower. She dried off and bandaged her arm before throwing on her uniform. She flicked her hand making a gust of wind come out of no where and attack her hair. A couple of minutes later her dirty brown hair sat in perfect little ringlets, the blue tips looking brighter than ever.

She grabbed her wand from the bed side table. She exited the common room and went down to breakfast. She walked slowly, hoping she could avoid everyone for just a little while longer. The odds were not in her favor.

"Hey Tor!" She swung around as saw five girls. She let out a breath. "Hey Marls, Aly, Dory, Gwinny, Jo." She said smiling at each girl in turn.

"We haven't talked to you in forever. You HAVE to eat with us today." Marlene said looping her arm in Tori's.

"Well I am avoiding the boys right now so sure!" She said laughing. They all walked together catching up. They entered the hall. Tori kept her head down and followed the girls, she glanced up and caught the boys eyes. She quickly looked away and continued walking. After they were seated all the girls turned and looked at Tori.

"What?" She said as she loaded her plate full of food.

"Don't what us! Why aren't you talking to the boys?" Gwin asked pointedly.

"Well.. Umm.." She said trying to think of an excuse.

"Stop stalling and tell us Tori, it can't be that bad." Alice said with a smile.

"It's.." She began only to be cut off.

"Good morning ladies." Tori looked up and saw Frank Longbottom sit down next to Alice.

"Perfect timing Frankie boy." Josie muttered under her breath.

"Hey Frank!" Tori said happily. Glad there was a distraction.

"Well hey there little Tarbet." He said messing up her hair over the table. "I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I know! It's been too long." She said with a laugh. "How's the new house?" She asked interested.

"It's good. A little bigger than our other one. It's a lot quieter too. Ya know, now that there isn't people playing pranks and waking me up at ungodly hours." He said with a pointed look.

She smiled. "Oh come on now Frank! You know you miss living across the street from me and.. Remus." She said catching herself before she used his nickname.

"You wish." He said laughing. They all continued laughing and joking for the rest of breakfast. 10 minutes before breakfast was over, Tori caught Dumbledores eye. He nodded and got up exiting the Great Hall.

"Well this has been awesome! Let's do it again soon guys, but I have to go her my stuff and talk to Professor Slughorn sooo I'll see you later!" Tori said quickly before walking off. She walked out of the Great Hall and walked the familiar trail to Dumbledores office.

"Tarbet!" She whipped around, her wand at the ready. Only Slytherins called her that. She gripped the wand harder as she saw Severus Snape walk out of the shadows.

"What do you want Snape? I don't have time." She said slowly pocketing her wand.

"Be careful. They know about you." He said mysteriously. Staying a good distance away from her.

"Who? And what do they know about me Snape? Because I bet it's not that big of a thing." She said playing off everything she was just told.

"Play dumb all you want. They know about you." He said as he began to walk off. "Watch your back Pixie." He said as he disappeared into the shadows.

She stood there gathering her bearings. How did he know? How did "They" know? What was going on? Why did Snape even tell her? All these questions went through her mind as she leaned against the wall.

"Merlin.." She whispered to herself as she took off in the direction if Dumbledores' office, faster than she started. She knocked on the door, making sure he was alone.

"Come in." She heard, the door muffling the voice. She stepped in and took a deep breath. She was ready for this. She knew it. She looked up at the man, determination and fire in her eyes. If you looked closely, you'd see the tiny hint of fear hidden behind the other emotions.

"I already know your answer, just by the look in your eyes." Dumbledore said with a small chuckle. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?" He asked a little pleadingly.

"It's a big risk, but I need to take it." She said standing her ground.

"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow around lunch." He said to the girl. Wondering if he was making the right decision.

"Thank you Headmaster, now if you'll excuse me.. I have a full mo- Mandrake test!" She quickly covered, cursing herself for almost saying that.

"Yup! A full-page Mandrake test! It's supposed to be hard so I better go study and stuff!" She said hurriedly making her way to the door. As she reached the door she heard Dumbledore call to her. She turned.

"Miss Tarbet, you Marauders don't stay out too long tonight." He said with a wink.

She smiled and turned, walking out of the office. She had two thoughts on her mind.

One, that man knew everything.

And Two, Remus better thank her for this someday.

**TBC!**

**Well there's that! So! What do you think about Sirius' confession? Or Tori's actions? And what is going on with Snape! You'll have to stay tuned! Especially if you want to read about the full moon in the next chapter! Thanks guys! Review, Favorite, Follow~Xoxo**

**BandNerd:)**


End file.
